


Trust and Fall

by panna_acida



Series: Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Are you sure?” Tony eyed Steve through the mirror in front of him.,moving his eyes between the blond face and the gleaming blade in his hand, then back to Steve face.





	Trust and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TRB Art - Sit Down And Stay Awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135410) by [phoenixmetaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor). 



“Are you sure?” Tony eyed Steve through the mirror in front of him, moving his eyes between the blond face and the gleaming blade in his hand, then back to Steve face.  
  
“Yes Tony, I’m sure.” Steve answered back with a little smile on his face, moving little by little near Tony skin trying to not spook the man in his arms even more.  
  
“No because…” Tony started again, just to be shushed by Steve free hand that moved slowly on his cheek toward his lips, stopping his rant.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Steve asked moving away with the blade, tilting Tony head a little just to look the man in the eyes.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Tony...” Steve asked again, with his expression softening. “Do you trust me?”  
  
With a deep sigh, Tony nodded slowly, pushing a little his face in Steve hand smearing the shaving cream all over his cheek and on Steve thumbs.  
  
“Yes, i do trust you.” Tony answered closing his eyes, letting Steve do what he needed to to. Regret be damned.  
  
“Good.” Steve said, with the little mischievous smile coming back again. “Because you lost the bet, and now the goatee need go.”  
  
“My goatee…” Tony lamented before the blade of the razor connected with his skin. “I’m going to have my revenge, and you are going to regret it, I swear.” Tony ended pouting and closing his eyes again.  
  
“Yes, yes, but now shut up so i can finally work.” Steve said closing the conversation, going to leave a little kiss on Tony bare shoulder, before starting to shave Tony face.  
  
Tony groaned, letting his body relax and fall on Steve chest. Now he needed to take a deep breath and forget what was happening, after that the revenge was gonna be so damn sweet.


End file.
